


Tiny Prince

by NightSkyBear



Series: Fics that'll never be finished [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beebo is a bad influence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Josh is nice, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pete and Patrick does creepy eye things, Shy Tyler, Tyler is little, caring Josh, slight panic attack? not that big but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler is turned into a toddler and it's up to Josh and their friends to get Tyler back to normal but will he ever be normal again? idk bro i just made this up as i typed it's crap





	1. Tiny Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is a toddler and he's somewhat the same. He acts like a kid at some point and acts like Tyler other times.

Joshua's P.O.V

 

i woke up to my phone ringing, i sat up and answered it without reading the caller I.D. "Hello?" i answered, my voice groggy from sleep "J-Josh? I-i kinda need you to come over, please?" i look at my alarm clock "Tyler? what are you doing awake? it's 3 am" "Josh, just come over it's important please Josh?" Tyler replied and hung up. i groaned then i got out of bed and put on my clothes and i slipped out the door into my car and made my way to Tyler's apartment.

 

***Time Skip***

 

i arrived at Tyler's apartment and knocked on the door 3 times, i waited about 2 minutes until i knocked again, this time i heard footsteps. it took a minute for Tyler to open the door and when he did, my mouth dropped, Tyler was the size of a 3 year old. "Tyler?! what the heck?!" i shouted, my eyes were wide and i silently stepped into the dark apartment.Tyler shut the door and paced around the room. "i don't know how this happened, i was like this when woke up. Josh you gotta help me!" he shouted back, frantically running his fingers through his hair.

'he's about to have a panic attack' i thought and i rushed over to him and grabbed his tiny body into my arms, i made my way to the couch and sat him down then sat right next to him. "Ty you gotta calm down and breathe" i soothed. he nodded and tried to take deep breaths but failed, i rubbed his back soothingly and told him to copy me. he copied me and after about 5 minutes, he had calmed down and closed his eyes. "you okay now?" i asked, still gently rubbing his back. he nodded slowly and opened his eyes again.

 

"Josh why am i so small i need help i don't wanna be like this forever what if i'm stuck like this forever and we won't get to go on tour or do anything fun like we used to? i don't wanna be like this, J. help me: Tyler pleaded. "i don't know to do, Baby Boy i could call Patrick and see if he could help, if you want me to that is." i replied with a small smile Tyler sat there for a few seconds, debating on whether to call Patrick or not. we decided that we'd call him but in the morning since it was almost 4 am. Tyler and i headed to bed, me in the guest bedroom and Tyler in his room. i settled in bed and started to doze of until i heard soft knocks and the door being opened, i turned my head towards the sound of soft footprints coming towards me.

"uh sorry to bother you but can sleep in here tonight?" Tyler asked, his voice sounding as soft as silk. "Sure Baby Boy, hop in" i smiled. i lifted the blankets and slid over so he could get in. he got in and kissed my cheek and snuggled close to me i blushed and wrapped my arms around his small frame. "Josh? Will i be big again?" Tyler mumbled sleepily into my chest. i closed my eyes and slid my fingers through his hair and gently kissed his forehead. "i don't really know but we'll figure something out but for now just go to sleep, okay my tiny prince?" "okay spooky j, goodnight. i love you" "i love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up and acts like a baby and josh calls patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is crap and I make this up as I type. But yeah. Tyler wants to go to the zoo
> 
>  
> 
> Also they are in a band so..they might get recognized

Joshua's P.O.V

 

"Jooossh wake uuppp" I heard Tyler whine. 'Here we go' I thought, I open my eyes to see Tyler sitting on my chest. Still tiny but something was different, then again he was a toddler. 

"Yes baby? What do you need" I yawned then I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Josh I'm hungry and I can't reach anything, you gotta do it" he whined some more. 'It's gonna be a long day I thought' to myself. 

"Okay Ty but you gotta get off me though" I replied sleepily. "Can you carry me?" he asked sheepishly, I smiled and picked him up and wondered into the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat, kitten?" I asked while sitting him on the kitchen's island. "I want cookies! Lots of  _cookies!"_ Tyler giggled. I shook my head and smiled "Ty you know you can have cookies for breakfast, you can have cereal or oatmeal or pancakes, your choice" I said as I made my way to the fridge. "But Jooooshh I want cookies  _pleease"_ Tyler whined. "No Tyler you can't have cookies for breakfast. You either get cereal or pancakes" I said sternly. Tyler's lip began to quiver and it was that moment, I knew I fucked up.

"B-But J-Josh I want c-cookies" he cried loudly he started to kick his feet. I tried to calm him down but he kept crying so I did the thing any reasonable person would do. "Ty, baby calm down I'll give you cookies you just gotta calm down" I tried to sooth him and I ran to get Oreos and I gave them to him "here you go baby, here are your cookies" he took them and ate them quietly. "Jishwa can we go to the place with all the aminals?" Tyler said excitedly and I couldn't help but to smile at the way he said animals and his cute little dimples and crooked teeth I just love him so much. "I would love to take you baby but we gotta get you big again so we're gonna call Patrick for help okay?" "Okay Jishwa!" Tyler smiled brightly. I picked him up and went into the guest bedroom for my phone to call Patrick.

I dialed Patrick's number and it rang 4 times before the phone was answered. 

"Hello?" someone said

"Hello, is this the Krusty Krab?" I asked jokingly

"No, this is PATRICK!" the fedora slut shouted and we started laughing 

"Hey Pat how are you today?" I greeted

"Not too bad how about you?"

"I could be better, hey listen I need you to come over if your not busy that is" I sighed and look over to Tyler, who was coloring in a color book. 

"Uh sure dude, what time?" he responded

"Well now if you aren't busy" 

"Okay dude I'll see you then" and with that he hung up. Yep this will be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on mobile so sorry for any errors


	3. Uncle Pete, Pattycakes and Jishwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and His boyfriend comes to play, Tyler sees himself on T.V. and some references and a pun
> 
>  
> 
> sounds like the start of a bad joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll suck but it's fun writing

                     

(that is about the sized of Tyler)

 

 

Joshua's P.O.V

 

I was sitting on the guest bed when i heard a knock at the door, i got up and opened the door. Patrick smiled brightly and leaned in for a hug and of course i hugged him back. "Hey pat, it's so good to see you in person, i missed you!" i said excitedly. "i missed you too josh!" Patrick said with as much excitement as me. "hey i hope don't mind but i brought Pete along with me" he said as he gestured behind him where Pete was standing, on his phone distracted. Pete wasn't saying anything so Patrick looked behind him and saw Pete on his phone, Patrick elbowed his arm with a stern look on his face. "Peter, put your phone away and pay attention" he said sternly, Pete just stuck his tongue out at Patrick and smiled. i chuckled because how could you not, they are the definition of relationship goals. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable, do you guys want anything" i asked while walking to the kitchen. "No thanks" Pete and Patrick said simultaneously, they looked at each other and laughed. i shook my head while smiling and made my way back to where they were. "Okay so i called you guys because something unfortunate has happen" i started, seriousness etched into my voice. they look at me with concern and nodded to show that they were listening, so i continued. "So i don't know how this happened but it did and i didn't know what to do so i called you, but anyway look" i said as i got up and opened the guest bedroom.

Tyler was there still coloring in his book and he looked at me and smiled, i smiled back and he got up and ran to me."Hi Jishwa! wanna see what i drew!?" he asked excitedly and looked at me expectantly, of course i'm gonna he was cute, you can't deny cute. i nodded and he made grabby hands at me, wanting me to pick him up, so i did and wonder over to the drawing. "Wow Ty! this is amazing, you should be an artist!" i exclaimed happily, it was a drawing of me and him at the playground, it was like a 3 year old drew it but i guessed it was us because the red hair, but over all it was cute so. he giggled and hid his face in the crook of my neck, he mumbled out a thank you. "you are very welcome, baby boy" i said with a small smile.

i walked to the living room where the others were, they were looking at something on Pete's phone. i cleared my throat to get them to acknowledge me, they both turned around with small smiles, their smiles dropped to a more curious expression. "Dude who's kid is that? and why do you have him, are you babysitting or something?" Pete asked curiously. "Josh is this what you were so serious about because if you needed someone to help babysit i can't help you" Patrick said with an unimpressed look. "No guys this isn't a kid well he is but he isn't i know it doesn't make sense but he is and isn't a kid" i babbled. "Josh it's okay, we'll help you babysit but i don't see why Tyler can't help you" Patrick said. "where is Tyler anyways?" Pete asked as he looked around the room like Tyler will appear out of thin air. i shook my head and groaned. "Guys this  _is_ Tyler! He's little and i don't know to do he's slowly getting younger mentally and physically! he still has little Tyler details  he can't stay like this, we've got tours and interviews he can't make songs he can't even spell his name right anymore i-it's like he losing all the things h-he learned in school and he's starting to talk and act l-like a 3 year old!" i rambled quite loudly, i started pacing around the room and running my hands through my hair and started to Panic (! At The Disco), i stopped and i looked at Patrick who was looking at me shocked yet concerned look and Pete was looking at Tyler with a shocked expression and i looked down at Tyler to see him looking at me with big watery eyes and big frown, probably because i was talking or yelling rather loudly and that caused me to panic more. "Josh you gotta take deep breaths, follow me Josh. Breathe in and breathe out" Patrick said while taking deep breaths and letting them out and rubbing my back. after about 3 minutes i calmed down and Pete went(z) to go get a glass of water for me. he came back and i drank the water and sat back down. Tyler shyly climb in my lap and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and hugged me, i hugged him back and he stayed like that. 

"Josh are you okay now?' Pete said as he sat back on the couch. "yeah i'm alright..other than this" i said as i gestured to Tiny Tyler holding on to me (a/n you know what's up *finger guns*). "yeah how fuck did this happen? and how do we change him back?" Pete asked like we actually knew how. Tyler gasped, covered his ears and shouted "HE SAID A BAD WORD JOSH!" he got off my lap and ran to Pete. "didn't your mommy teach you that your not s'posed to say those words?" Tyler cooked his head like a confused dog, Pete started to talk but Tyler cut him off "My mommy those words are mean and offin-" "offic-" "offentive" "offentsive" Tyler said trying to pronounce 'offensive' it was adorable. "It's pronounced 'offensive' Tyler and yes my mama taught me that" Pete said, trying not to laugh and Patrick was too. i just smiled at how cute it was. "you gotta say sorry and go to time out and you can't get cookies or ice cream for later, that's what mommy said when i said that word" Tyler said as a matter-of-fact. Pete couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing and of course so did Patrick and me. Tyler ran back and jumped on my lap and made himself comfortable.

after about 5 minutes and the laughter died down, the four of us started to try to think of things to make Tyler _Tyler_  again and we came up with nothing so we started to launch ideas around until we found a 'fairly okay' one.

"we could go to a voodoo shop or a magic store and see if they turn him back" said Pete

"Pete that isn't a very smart idea" said Patrick

"well i don't see you coming up with anything" Pete replied

"we could take him to a doctor, see if it's medical" Patrick suggested

"see pat! your idea was even worse than mine!" Pete shouted

"No it isn't!" Patrick shouted and playfully shoved Pete

"YEAH IT IS!" Pete yelled and playfully sat on Patrick and tickled him 

"GUYS BOTH OF YOUR IDEAS SUCK!" i said and they whispered something to each other and they looked at me mischievously. 'fuck.' i thought

they knocked me down and Pete held me down while Patrick playfully attacked me and Pete joined in and we start to wrestle 

Tyler being a kid and all, got scared and thought we were really mad at each other and fighting. he started to cry and ran over to us and tried to push them off. i saw out the corner of my eye and i told them to stop, they did, i rushed over to Tyler and wrapped my arms around his tiny body and he s wrapped his tiny arms around my neck again and i got up but he didn't let go but i didn't mind. "okay i think that's enough, guys we need to start working again" i suggested after Tyler stopped crying, they nodded in agreement. so we started to throw ideas around again and Tyler calmed down and was happy again so Patrick turned on the T.V and turned to music choice and Tyler stared at it until a the music video 'Drunk History: Fall Out Boy featuring Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco' came on and Tyler gasped and ran to Patrick and Pete and yelled "HEY MISTER YOU GUYS ARE ON TV!" excitedly. he picked up Patrick's hand and tried to pulled him into the living room but failed, but Patrick knew he had to follow so he did and we followed too. "See you guys and that man! you guys are on TV!" "i think he forgot your names" i said and the duo nodded. "Well you should probably introduce yourselves" i said (a/n i didn't even mean too). "Well Tyler since you seem to have forgotten us, My name's Peter but call me Pete" "okay Uncle Pete" "no it's just 'Pete'" "Ok Uncle Pete i heard you" Tyler said and smiled with his crooked teeth. "My name is Patrick but call me whatever you like" Patrick said "can i call you Pattycakes?" "sure" Patrick replied and smiled. we continued to watch the video

"Jishwa who are they?" he pointed to Brendon and Dallon. "they're our other friends their names are Brendon and Dallon" i said. he nodded and kept watching and then the part where we waved and Tyler at me confused. "That was me. that look just like me but..like a old person. why was i big and why was i on tv?" Tyler asked with his head cocked like a puppy. i look over at Pete and Patrick for help, they shook their heads like 'No way i'm telling him' and i sighed i don't even know why were acting like this is a big secret. i open my mouth to say something but i was quickly cut off by Tyler "JISHWA CAN WE GO TO SEE THE AMINALS NOW?!" Tyler said excitedly. "Sure why not" i replied, at least i don't have to explain anything.Tyler shouted happily and went to the guest bedroom "well have fun with the 'aminals' 'jishwa'" Pete mocked and Patrick snickered. i glared at them and said "will do Uncle Pete and Pattycakes" Pete groaned. " well i rather like being called 'pattycakes'" Patrick commented. i rolled my eyes. "you guys leaving?" i asked Pete he nodded his head and after the goodbyes were exchanged they we about to leave until Tyler ran to me "Jishwa, can Uncle Petey and Pattycakes come  _pleease_?" he said and gave me the puppy-dog eyes and i couldn't resist. "Hey guys!" i called after them as they were walking down the hall to the elevator. they stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Hey what's up?" Pete asked curiously. "Ty wants you guys to come with us, is that okay?" i asked nervously. they looked at each other and they looked back at me, 'that eye communication thing they do is creepy as hell' i thought. they nodded and we walked back to the room. Tyler was staring intently at the door waiting for me to come back. he had on his normal clothes but they were fit for a 28 year old. Of fucking Course.

"Jish i don't have any clothes that i can fit, all the other ones are too big for me" Tyler said sadly. i felt bad for him but there was nothing i could do. well it was i didn't really feel like it (a/n i did'nt feel like writing them going to baby gap or whatever). "i'm sorry baby boy, maybe next we'll go.." i said trying to reassure him. he nodded and sulked into the guest bedroom. i sat down along with Pete and Patrick. we sat there talking about things, just catching up for about 15 minutes and then Tyler came out in his smaller clothes and climbed in my lap and laid down and Patrick turned on netflix then turned to the X-Files. i checked the time on my phone it was just 2:23 pm. i thought it was later than that. after about 30 more minutes on my phone scrolling through instagram and checking my tweets Tyler took a nap and so did Pete and Patrick (they we cuddled up on the big couch). i decided to take a nap

 

***45 minutes later***

"Josh" "Jishwa wake up!" i woke up to Tyler sitting on my chest and really close to my face. "jishwa your phone keeps making noises" Tyler said. i look around and the two others are gone. i checked my phone, i have a few missed calls and some voicemails and texts

Missed Call from : Ty's Mom

Missed Call from : Ty's Mom

Missed Call from : Ty's Mom

Missed Call from : Mama<3

'huh. that's weird, why would she call me?' i thought to myself

i listened to my voicemails. it's from Mrs. Joseph

"Hey Josh, how are you doing? i hope you're doing okay, but i called to ask have you seen Tyler? i called his phone like 20 times and he isn't answering anyways thanks. call me back please." "Fuck. Fuck what am i gonna do? she can't see Tyler like this" i said out loud and Tyler gasped and covered his ears and just like last last time, he scolded me. 

"Hey Josh, it's Kelly again. I don't mean to disturb you but i'm worried about Tyler because he isn't like this, he always answer my calls. just call me back please." that was the last voicemail and i stop and went to my texts.

one from Pete explaining why they had to go

one from mom asking how my day has been going

one from Brendon saying how he's in LA for a while and he's gonna stop by

i reply to him "Okay cool dude but i'm at Tyler apartment so come here and do you mind getting some clothes for a toddler? and like 4 pairs of shoes? all toddler sized"

he replied almost immediately with "Um okay? you got a baby or something that i should know about?" he joked

'you have no idea' i thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know about this fic i'm probably gonna delete after i'm bored with it cause it's not good at all so
> 
> ha. doubt anyone will even read this

**Author's Note:**

> if you think that this could be ok and you have some ideas or whatever just let me know cuz i'm not sure where i'm going with this


End file.
